After All This Time
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: Sequel to 'The Song Remains the Same', and third in my series, the first of which is 'Blood of Our Father'. The remaining Rats are finally moving on after the devastating loss of one of their own. While a mission brings them close to the most dangerous man in the world, it also brings them closer to an unexpected but much-need ally. T for non-graphic mentions of torture later on.
1. East of Eden

**Author's Note: Okay, this is like uber-sparse for me, but I swear it all makes since like, two chapters from now. And thanks so much for everyone who's trucked through this, and now for some seriously-suggested shoutouts. The past two stories made 40-something and 71 reviews currently, so let's top that in this! And, by the way, these first two chapters are lame and kinda short, but past these two...oh so good. And don't think this chapter is useless to the plot, either. It is actually semi-important.**

**dreamer4evera, she is just wonderful, and her On The Run is far better than this, if that says anything.**

**AllAmericanSlurp's Thoughts of Truth. This gives a depth and accurate glimpse into our characters.**

**Kihonne's The Facility. A little OC-heavy, but she makes it work in a wonderful plotline.**

**crystaltears24's Fight Forever, just awesome story by awesome author!**

**88Key's Traitor, spectacular author who has yet to show up here, but I don't want her to if it distracts her from her majestic writings.**

**KrisKat, wonderful author and reviewer, go love her stories as much as I have!**

**AnnabethChase23, great person and author overall, she has been stressed lately, so I would love love love (enough to post a second chapter today) if you could go zip over to her and give her bunches of good reviews.**

**Other honorable mentions are: RazaraTheFirst, shinxxshinx1595, theBritishWannaBe, Baby Porcupine- Cute but DEADLY!, and pequiot899!**

It was in these moments Bree imagined her brother beside her. Not that it could ever happen again, as he had died six months ago defending the city from their father. But he should be here, helping her and her remaining brother, Adam, break into this stupid facility. Fate had given him another path, and Bree was still reeling from the cruel blow that was his death. Internally, of course, externally, her façade was broken once in a blue moon. She looked down at her DavenPad, which held all their mission data. _So, our room is 300 feet forward, then twenty feet to the left. Now, how to get past guard towers, electric-barbed-wire-topped fences, and cameras?_She longed for Chase, their strategist and brains, to come up with a plan. But he does not, as he is dead, and the task fell to her. Bree developed an idea.

She took her brother's hand, comforted by the heat that transferred to hers, and leaped over the fence, transporting him along with her. They landed on the other side, and dove for cover swiftly. They managed to avoid detection. Bree zipped over to her brother, grabbed him again, and zipped them to their target room. Fortunately, they knew this room and its surrounding hallways had no cameras. Unfortunately, it had at least 12 guards.

Bree took some rope, and tied up six of the men, and had Adam fight the other six. Once all were down, she hid them in a closet. Crouched low, ready for attack or defense, they entered the room. A computer sat atop a pine desk. Solitary amidst the beige walls and carpet. It seemed the very image of a trap. Nevertheless, Bree sent herself first. For this information, according to Mr. Davenport, was too valuable to lose. She also had the best chance of evading traps. And, if by some twist of fate she was caught, at least Adam could escape. Leaving him with presumably more grief, but a chance at a happy life. A win/lose situation for both.

Bree clicked the ON button. It showed a password. No option for hints. _Okay, if only Chase were here to hack it...except he isn't, and never will be. Call yourself a substitute for him? Arrogance, Bree, he can't be replaced, he's too good and you are just simply not enough._It stung, and was true. She wasn't enough. Six months, and she was still grieving. She didn't have the fortitude Chase had, nor his smarts. Bree felt tears well up around her heart, not her eyes. She took random guesses 'mother' and 'father' and 'Adam' and 'Bree'. The name that should've come after hers was too painful to think about then.

She typed in 'bionic'. And immediately the screen went dark before reverting to its screensaver. _What are the odds? But, now I know what I need to improve: hacking, alongside IQ. _Bree began downloading the information onto a hard drive. No files labeled 'Evil Plans' or 'Illegal Things', but a bunch of fancy words Cha- _no, do not think of him, too painful, you're torturing yourself, stop. But if I stop, I dishonor his sacrifice by forgetting him. I must find a balance, later. _The computer beeped, signifying it was done making perfect copies of everything, as well as uploading a Trojan horse virus so they could access the computer from the comforts of home. Bree swiped the cable and approached Adam.

"Time to go, Adam. Take my hand." Bree zipped them out of the building. And right into four guards. Bree sent an uppercut to one's face, spun and sent her right leg slamming into the others' head, then drew both legs in the air for a kick to the chest. _One down, one to go. _Bree rammed her elbow into the side of the man's head again, going for a K.O. She was rewarded with one. Bree leaped over the fence, with her heavy brother in tow.

...

"This is wonderful! I can access any database for the company! Thanks, this'll help me so much!" Donald's gushes of thanks couldn't get old to Bree's praise-hungry ears._ At least I've done one thing right._ Bree opened up the refrigerator door, scrounging for something to quell her hunger. Adam reached his arms over her shoulder and grabbed at least five things and began mixing them in a Toxic Concoction of Disgusting. Bree shivered, going for a slice of last night's pizza. She didn't bother to heat it up, just ate it cold. Leo slid down the banisters in a failed attempt at cool.

"How was the mission? I bet you could really use a smart and brave and incredibly handsome man on your team to help in difficult situations." Leo coughed. "Leo Dooley," He coughed again. Bree took the opportunity.

"Well, after you take some cough medicine, see if you can find someone like that out there. Thanks!" Bree waved him off, and pivoted to face her mother, Tasha. Tasha embraced her daughter, almost crushing Bree's lungs.

"I worry about you. Bree, sweetie, I know Jacob dumping you was hard, and with everything that's happened, sweetie, if you need to talk to me, let me know. And, if you want to get back at that loser, let me know too." Bree had never realized how wonderful having a mother was until she had one. It wasn't fantasy-perfect, but that made it real. Bree nodded, and embraced Tasha. Jacob's dump of her had been hard, since he claimed he didn't want 'a weepy girlfriend'. Her brother had just died, was she supposed to be partying?

Bree went over to Adam, steering clear of his toxic concoction. "Adam, did you study for the test tomorrow?" Adam shook his head.

"Nope, never have, never will." Adam continued spooning his concoction into his mouth. Bree shuddered.

"How'd you pass tests then?" Bree was honestly curious. Adam could ace tests with no help or cheating that she could discern.

"Chase used to send answers to me, now Mr. Davenport does. I must say, cheating is really easy and takes no effort." Adam belched, and Bree took a few steps back.

"Oh, so you'll help Adam with tests, but not me? Really! You grounded me last week for flunking!" Mr. Davenport gave her a terrified smile.

"When you learn to drive, I'll buy whatever car you want for you."

"I guess I can forgive you. So, what's on the guy's computer?" Mr. Davenport ducked away.

"Well...I think this man has been doing some illegal activity, and I want to confirm it before I take action." Donald scrolled through its contents. "This is peculiar. It lists a facility that isn't in any public records."

"So, you have tons of those!" Bree declared hotly. She was tired of these missions taking everything in her life: time, relationships, grades, friends..._but if you do them, you can spare people losses._ That was the one thing that kept her on missions.

"Bree, I do it to test things for the betterment of humanity and places to house you should this house be unsafe! One facility, in the middle of a forest, surrounded by mountains on three sides...seems quite chilling."

"Yeah, well your Arctic facility is so inviting!" Bree retorted, but Davenport didn't react angrily. Calmly, he stated:

"I know where your next mission'll be."


	2. How We Live Now

**Author's Note: This chapter, was originally going to end a fight, but I said 'no'. Soo glad I didn't. And guys, get axes and tissues for next chapter. Enjoy and thanks friends! Thank dreamer4evra and AllAmericanSlurp for this chapter!**

Adam knew things weren't right with his sister, despite her claims to be 'fine'. 'Fine' was one of the biggest lies he'd ever heard. Bree now talked mostly with her closest friends only, and had no boy in her sights. She may think he was too dumb or oblivious to notice, but he did, and it stopped him from moving on. Because one day she would break -he knew her that well- and he needed to be there for her, to the best of his abilities, and if he didn't move on, then he could connect with her better and help her move on. Then he'd worry about himself.

Currently, Bree was hauling books out of her locker, with some difficulty. Adam resolved to go over to help her, then three girls went over there. He was about to turn away and go to class, but something about those girls was off. For one, none seemed to offer aid. Two, he just had a feeling in his stomach. A feeling that worsened when his sister was slammed against her locker.

Adam felt liquid fire course through his veins, and almost impulsively took a step forward before realizing this could help his sister gain her confidence back. Adam felt the fire cool to a low boil. He hated these girls for messing with his sister, but they might be helpful. _And if Bree doesn't fight I'll beat them up myself._ Adam, though his hearing wasn't as acute as his brothers', was sharp. He heard the strings of conversation that passed between the jerks and his sister.

"Oh, Bree, we're just worried about you. Wanna make sure you're okay. You know, it's been awhile, and you're still pathetic. Thought you'd have elevated to annoying by now, or worthless boy-chaser willing to bed with anyone." The dark-haired girl sneered. Bree smirked, arms folded defiantly, a pose Adam knew well. A pose he also knew hid her wrath.

"Tara, I think you're just upset that you had to go to jail for watching your cowardly boyfriend beat up my brother, who in turn kicked his butt. And as for the bedder, if you're looking for someone like that, look in a mirror." He heard somewhat nervous laughter from the girls. But Tara wasn't done quite yet.

"Oh yes, Bomber Boy, was it?" Adam knew how deep that insult cut. In the months after the 'bombing' of the building, and Chase's death, and boredom of no new gossip some, some had labeled him a 'terrorist' or 'Bomber Boy'. _No one knows how many times Bee and Chase had saves their lives and this is how they are repaid. And the only reason they're targeted is because I'm strong and they're 'weak', but without them I'm weaker than Leo._ Adam slid beside his sister.

"Problem? Because we have useful things to do with our minds that aren't ruined by excess amounts of makeup and hairspray that smells like death itself. Then again, you aren't much prettier than a rotting corpse." Adam had heard Chase that once, and it suited his thoughts. Thoughts of how those girls were shells of what humanity was supposed to be, yet labeled 'perfect' by anyone who labeled people for a living. Adam didn't understand a lot of things, but this took a place on his Top Ten List Of Things That Don't Make Since as Number Two, second only to Math. Bree swiped her palms across her eyes.

"I hate those girls! They flounce around like they own everything and..." Adam tuned out, to polite to ignore his sister, but not caring enough to listen. He patted her shoulder, then drew her in for a one-armed hug. "C'mon Bree, let's get to class."

...

Once Leo heard about Bree's incident with Tara and those girls, he felt all the more responsible. Responsible for the six-month-ago incident that had almost killed his brother and sister. Responsible for being captured and causing a death. As Adam and Bree sat down at his table, he wondered why they still loved him as before. He had murdered their brother. _It's like Cain and Abel in a way._ Leo could act like he was fine, but he wasn't. But he had to support, protect, and be there for his siblings. Chase had done that, but Leo had killed him, so Leo had to do his best to take his place. Maybe that would soothe the aching in his heart.

Bree ate her school lunch quietly, and Adam was talking about a gym incident. Leo stared at his math book. He could care less about what pi times x equaled. Leo pulled put a piece of paper, and began mindlessly doodling. He heard footsteps come to a rest behind him. He breathed in the sweet perfume of his angel. He turned around in his chair, a hopefully-sexy-and-charming smile plastered on his face.

"Hello, Janelle," He looked into her melted-chocolate eyes, and thought of how he'd never seen anything more beautiful._ Except maybe that time when Josh won us the Robot Throwdown. Maybe._

"Hey, Leo, can I sit down for a second, if you're not busy?" Janelle's enchanting smile intoxicated him further.

"I always have time for you, Janelle," Even her name was perfect. How could I ever like another girl but this beautiful girl? "So, whaddaya need?"

Janelle nervously tucked some stray hairs behind her ear. "Umm...I'm having some problems in Math, and you're good at it, so I thought I could come over to your house. You haven't been getting any visitors recently, and I thought..." Leo did the weirdest thing. He stood up and hugged her. Maybe because she was the first person besides his family to care about how he felt. I _don't care what Grandma Rose says, she is the best girl in the world to me._ He hugged her for a few seconds more, then let go. She was still smiling.

"Thanks, Janelle. Thanks...it means a lot." He felt a connection with her in that moment. She pecked him on the cheek.

"That's what girlfriends are for, right?" She turned and walked away. His mouth was agape. Life had gotten that much better. But still, did what just happened happen? Did she..she did. He stood there smiling like the happiest man in the world for a moment after, then sat down at his table. Bree was grinning ear to ear.

"Tasha's going to be happy she'll have grandkids in the future." Bree was teasing, but then she turned sincere. "Leo, seriously, I'm happy for you." Leo gave her a sincere smile. _Life does go on, and for the most part, it's good._


	3. Claimed By The Dead

**Author's Note: Haha I lied. Not about the tissues and homicides, but something else. And did anyone notice the character box? Anyway guys thanks so much and mentions of torture show up here, but it isn't terribly graphic. This one is shorter, but ohh you'll love it.**

He'd thought before that he knew agony. He'd thought before that he knew a lot of things. But he'd learned so much more in just 6 long months. He'd endured agony, so deep and painful it had almost cost his life multiple times. He'd learned so much more about love despite not having laid eyes on the people he loved for 6 months. He closed his eyes, one being swollen, and pictured their faces. Their laughter filled his eyes, and for a heartbeat, he wasn't in a cruddy white cell with gashed from a whip on his back, slowly staining the floor, he was back at his home, loved and cared for. But the heartbeat ended, and their faces faded, to be replaced by the Scorpion, one of the many things he had been tortured with over the past four months since he awoke from a 2 month coma.

Chase had read in books on Medieval times about torture devices, but feeling it in your flesh...Chase shivered, but the Scorpion image was still there. A whip, with little metal teeth on the ends of its nine strands, whipped into your back 39 times was excruciating. But it protected his family, and so he suffered through it. Just as he had suffered through electric shocks, near-starvation and dehydration, and having molten metal sprinkled on his skin. Chase shivered again.

For the past two months, he'd been plotting a how and when to escape. His bionics worked on nothing and no one in this building but himself. He'd discovered that when he first tried to use them a week after waking from his coma. Nothing. But now, Chase knew he had the time. After being flogged with the Scorpion, they would give him two days of 'recovery with no food and water, to try to prevent his bleeding out. Chase sighed, that gentle motion causing pain to his bruised chest.

The idea of being free simply didn't compute with him. He'd been tortured for four months on bionic information, claiming if he died his chip self-destructed. He gave only enough information to spare his family this same fate. And whoever ordered his torture didn't seem to want to start over on another subject. But now, Chase wanted to go home and protect his siblings by being next to them._Surely that's better than being tortured here? _Chase felt the dizziness and nausea and weakness of blood loss begin to overtake him. He slid into nightmares.

_Chase, looking out the small window of his cell, sees someone forced onto a metal bench, a shaped cage forced upon their abdomen. With his bionic super-vision he sees the cage is full of rats. Coals are placed atop the cage, and the rats burrow into the man's stomach as his agonized wails float up to Chase's cell, still haunting him even though it is a month past..._

_The mutilated body of some poor person, -Chase cannot tell what gender due to the surplus of blood and bruises- hangs in the cell across from him. They die an hour later, and for two days the body is not removed..._

_Chase is forced to watch on the torture of some poor girl. He does not vomit, does not allow himself to waver. He promises that someday he will avenge her. Her dying scream as she is torn to shreds by ravenous animals Chase himself will fight the next day echoes in his ears..._

And Chase woke up. His good eye snaps open, the trauma and fear of those memories causing his logical to brain to waver before coming back full strength, banishing the memories. Yet those memories and the pain is so much a part of him he cannot imagine life without it. Chase remembered his silent promise to avenge her. A promise he may keep only if he is free. _Free. Freedom. _

Chase's ears detected footsteps, and with great strain and effort, forced himself to sit up. Fire seemed to roar up and down his back as the wounds made by the flogging shifted. He barely managed to face the door in a sitting position without passing out from pain. The pain from the burn that runs down his right shoulder-blade to his wrist does not help either. His cell door opened with an electronic buzz. In came the trillionaire Lagos Abeokuta, who runs the company that kidnapped a comatose Chase from the rubble six months ago. Who also rivals Donald Davenport's Davenport Industries. Who is interested with bionic chip technology.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite prisoner." Lagos gave a manufactured smile, one that few could detect that it was manufactured. Chase was one of those people, for he knew this was no man: he was a monster. Chase said nothing, know it would come out raspy on his dehydrated voice._ I don't_

_remember what it feels like to not be dehydrated, or to have a full stomach..._

"Chase, I know you think I'm on a monster," He pressed his black-gloved hand to Chase's bruised and cut cheek, causing him that much more pain. Chase glared at him, hazel eyes to obsidian black. "but I am only trying to better humanity. Chase, you have given me the information I need to forward my plans. For that, I thank you. I've scheduled your execution by firing squad for next week. A peaceful ending to your many sufferings, but I will immortalize your name by naming you as the one who made it all possible. Your family will also receive quick deaths, because I owe you that much." Two months ago, Chase might've welcomed execution. But no. This new Chase was ready to fight. He was a cornered animal with nothing to lose, now that Lagos needed no information. Therefore, his family was no longer affected by his actions.

Chase didn't respond, allowing his emotions to swirl and rage inside. Lagos smiled. "Of course you're happy. But there are a few things I want to cover before your death, so take this day to rest up!" Lagos left, and Chase wanted to vomit. That man just wanted to torture Chase until he finally died. Chase had to escape. Had to see his family in the flesh, even if it was in the seconds before his death. Chase looked out the window. The facility was surrounded by mountains on three sides, with a steep forest riddled with gorges and wild beasts on one. Chase's head slumped, then perked up. He formulated an escape plan. He called on the howling winds over the mountains, and began to create the biggest, most forceful tornado he could as fast as possible.

Finally, it was ready, and Chase let it assail the facility. It ripped through the strong metal walls as is it were paper. It broke through Chase's cell, but the air supported him and not one object touched him. Chase lowered himself to the ground, focusing on his assault as well as for any guards who might try to sneak up on him. When the facility was successfully demolished, Chase turned, and looked as the moonlight dappled the forest floor with shadows. It was his path to his freedom and family. With no hesitation, he began the long journey home.

**Author's Note: Haha guys don't trust me. Though a main character does die (not Chase) in here eventually. For real, I swear. And haha I'm in this chapter!**


	4. The Night Is For Hunting

**Author's Note: ****And I was a bit disappointed in the lack of 'OMG' from the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter'll pull some, but not too many...and oh wait and see what...darn no spoiling well haha enjoy! And if you're reading this, I sincerely hope you read the two that came before, elsewise you'll be very confused by some statements. And keep in mind he's not in the best shape in anyway possible.**

**Guest: Ahaha, there's a reason I didn't go into the torture this chapter, it comes later, in some unexpected and quite damaging -both self and others, but the other really only takes affect once, but HAHA NO SPOILERS- anyway, thanks for coming back and oh the feels train kinda rams into him. Expect character changes, and note the wording, as I tried to be clever and go into a deeper state, so certain words that may not entirely make sense are intentional. And I read your review in the morning and it made my day so thanks! :)**

**TheBritishWannaBe: No idea how to do the Mexican hat dance, but I am a she-demon and I destroy all feelings. :)**

Chase wouldn't make it much farther. And after that, he wasn't sure how much longer he could live. The light of the full moon shone upon the forest, bathing everything in light. A beautiful place to die. Chase was weak due to his torture, and the smell of fresh blood would only attract predators. He stumbled over a branch and tumbled down a slope, and barely got back up. Everything seemed too fast, and at the same time too slow. Even in the cool of night, he felt as if fire were smothering him from all sides. _Fire. Bree and Leo and I were in a fire...Bree and I almost died afterwards..._ Chase tripped again, and did not rise. _What's the point? I'll never make it out of this forest alive. Even if I do, and that's a colossal if, should I return? They've moved on most likely, living happy lives, and me...I'm pretty much a victim of all that's wrong in the world._ W_e've seen things most teens haven't, but even so they have a naiveté of the world that should never be broken. Sooner or later, they'd find out something from me. How could I ruin their lives for them? My life will never be the way it used to be, but **theirs** can be..._The world began swirling and shifting and Chase closed his eyes and let it all go.

He knew he was dead or out of it because his saw his mother. His mother, looking as vibrant as she had in life, softly glowing with angelic light. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Chase felt secure. But he knew it was false. He knew he wasn't in a warm place of light, he was probably bleeding to death in a cold, forest, to be eaten by bears, unable to bring down Lagos, and his family would never know he'd lived. He forced it all away, deluding himself in the illusion his subconscious dreamed in his delusion, he still couldn't rise from the ground.

His mother knelt beside him, and put his head in her lap. It was warmth and sun and security and serene and...everything he'd dreamed of as a child, everything he'd lost over the past few months. _And yet what right is given to us to follow our childhood dreams? Yep, trust me to have negative thoughts when I should be relaxing. But the relaxation is more foreign to me than the negativity..._Chase knew the illusion was pointless, for all it did was sweeten up life until reality came crashing down and it became that much harder to accept reality.

_Wait, am I seriously going to lie down and die? No way! I know more about these creeps more than anyone! I have more reason to go after them than anyone! I deserve to be part of this fight, more than my siblings! Sorry, Mom, but I have to go!_ With that, the illusion faded. Chase had a feeling his bionic chip in his brain had helped him out, but that didn't matter so much as getting up and paying back those people every second he'd spent under them, every second away from his family, every second of his life taken from him. _They're going to pay._ Unfortunately, he didn't magically get a reserve of strength -_wish I had that bionic, or a healing one, or a regeneration one_- but he did remember his bionics didn't rely on physical strength. So as he lay there, he summoned the biggest rainstorm he'd ever made and just let it fall, flooding over him in waves of droplets. It feel so blissfully cool against his fiery skin, so different from the icy dark waters he'd been held under to the point of almost drowning. _No, don't think about that. Let it all wash away. If that's possible._

After lying there for about half an hour, he managed to shakily struggle to his feet. The rain had managed to tone down the heat, but Chase knew it meant infection. Infection, in his state, meant death._ I have no intention of dying today._ He probed for any nearby minds, and found two campers, a father and a daughter, a mile away. A mile he'd never be able to walk. _But they probably can._ He picked the tallest tree between them, and, in a half second, a bolt of lightning arced and struck the tree, successfully setting it ablaze. Chase struck the tree again with the lightning, making the rain avoid the tree so as to not put the fire out, but not catch any other trees afire._ I don't need the park rangers on me, _he joked to himself. He slowly made his way to the tree, stopping more frequently than he'd liked, but he got there before they did. He sensed them coming, and felt relief. He was going to drop soon, from sheer exhaustion and infection and..._here they are._

He entered their minds, and made sure that they would take him to their house, and not call the cops or police or anyone. Once those instructions were clear in their minds, he pormptly collapsed, the ground rising up to meet him.

**Author's Note: Anyone notice how he rejected the paradise of where his mother was for the fate on earth? He just rejected childhood innocence and safety. Symbolic, guys. Keep an eye out, I said. Feel free to re-read, as we're going somewhere for Easter and therefore I will not get much writing time, sorry. Happy Easter!**


	5. Incurable

**Auth****or's Note: Yay! So terribly sorry it took so long, but we went on a long road trip, my chihuahua and I got attacked by a pitbull that ripped open Frito's leg, and tried to bite into my neck, but we were saved by mom's friends' husband. In addition I wrote this at midnight on a schoolnight so this better be loved. And standardized tests are this week, and I need to sleep and stuff, and watch Frito who wants to rip out his stitches -el diablo e el pauvre- so not much writing time. After this, though, I will work uber-hard to make it up. And Chase is delirious in this chapter, guys, so he kinda skips around in his thoughts a bit. And please review, it means so very much! Adieu, et omnes amaverunt hic fabulam!**

Some people said revenge felt like fire in the veins. Chase had to disagree. The revenge had formed a icy, durable wall around his heart. The fire in his veins was the infection that would likely kill him. Were Chase at his full capacity, he could've diagnosed himself, and possibly cured himself, but his knowledge was only transferable via telepathy, since he was too weak to speak, and to focus enough on telepathic contact, but he could not gain the concentration to do so. So here he lay dying, under the well-meant but semi-ignorant care of the Millers. The Millers who were like zombie versions of themselves. Chase desperately wished for a doctor, or a professional of some sort. _At this point, I'd take a witch doctor. _

Chase felt a yearning for his families' presence, at the same time glad it was absent. _They have moved on, and they shouldn't have to watch you die. Again. Stop being selfish. You can't die too quickly either. You have to fight Lagos for yourself, and if you're not enough, then for your family. He will kill everyone in the U.S., probably the world, and you're probably the only one who knows. You have to do something. Hmm...maybe the family knows a doctor? _Leaving his semi-delirious musings behind, he forced himself into such a state of concentration that took so much strength it made it highly unlikely that he would wake up again unless on the road to healing. _Get a doctor. Please. And forbid them from calling the police. Say I'm a cousin_. Then he went slack, body temperature skyrocketing.

...

Leo was anxiously throwing a ball between both hands, trying to seem calm. But he was fizzing out sparks of excitement. His siblings wanted him to look into the mysterious facility Davenport had found. Apparently, they had not found their father's answer satisfying. Leo was just happy to hack. _For a fee, of course._ Leo grinned. _Hey hey hey, today is the day, things are gonna go my way._ Leo's grin broadened as the lab doors flicked open. He pressed the button on his tablet that would banish Eddie for five to ten minutes. _Enough time for our under-the-table deal._

"So, my comrades, what can I procure for you? I have many contacts." Leo went into full suave businessman mode externally, but inside he'd have given the Red-Bull-fueled Energizer Bunny a run for its life. Bree glared, not in the mood for Leo's theatrics.

"Leo, give us the information on the facility." Leo coughed, covering his nervousness. _Chase would've detected my body language, but luckily I'm stuck with these idiots. He also probably would've gotten the info for himself. The info I don't have. _Leo had tried to hack the facility, he really had, but it was soo hard. So he wound up google-imaging it and googling the company itself and writing a few thorough pages worth of Wikipedia's and some other websites' knowledge of the company. But his siblings didn't need to know that.

"My conditions: You do my chores for the rest of the month, and I get to go on a mission with you guys."

"A 'yes' to the first, but 'no' to the second. Leo, we lost Chase 6 and a half months ago! He was trained and bionic and he still died! You're a liability!" Bree snapped. Adam's eyes darkened and he looked away. Leo felt inflamed.

"Oh, and am I supposed to be useless, sitting at this desk? I am just as smart if not more than he was and I can do the job if you let me try! I may not be bionic, but that doesn't make you better!" Leo fired back. Bree's eyes lit with coalfires that rivaled Hells'.

"Don't you dare say you are better than him. And all you have is smarts, Leo! You're impulsiveness would get me and Adam killed alongside you! Leo, we were made for this, you were not! So shut up and enjoy safety!" Bree closed her eyes, and took a few breaths. Adam seemed to come back. The tension still pulsed in the air, but not as violently as it had erupted moments before. It would start sparking fizzling soon. "Leo, just give us the information and then we can put this behind us." Bree sounded weary, no, exhausted. The exhaustion that started physical, then claimed your soul, leaving only whatever duty or love you may have to drive you onward. The exact exhaustion her brother, miles away, was experiencing. Leo sighed, and handed them the papers.

"No chores for a month, remember?" And while it wasn't audible or visible, Leo heard the lightning-cackle of the tension in the air signaling a storm.

...

Chase wondered if he should even be alive. If this infection was telling him he should be dead. After all, he sure felt dead. He barely remembered what it was like to be alive. _Before I die, I have to avenge myself. Maybe I should be dead, maybe I am dead, but I will make them pay. I will make them feel every pain I felt. I will make them as dead as I am. _And with that happy thought, he felt revitalized. He even got strings of conversation...

"Keep these on his wrists and neck, they'll cool him down..."

He felt himself slip. Slip into a world of heat and darkness. Is _this Hell? No, I've been. Remember when I was drowning, and that water was so cold and I thought I'd kill to be warm? Maybe you have to kill to be warm forever. Who knows? I sure don't, though I'd never admit it to anyone._

Chase would've laughed, but his mouth was as dry as the Sahara. Then a monsoon came crashing in and washed all the sand into mud that turned to silt that was swept away to be deposited. Chase heard a soft voice.

"His fever is really high...go get more some more antibiotics..." It sounded female and stressed. _As my mother would be. Maybe it is my mother but I don't know her voice. I don't know anything about her. I don't know her. I don't know my mother. But how well do we know our parents? Certainly not as well as they know us? I don't know nearly as much about Donald and Douglas and Molly as they know about me. But Douglas is a stalker-y dad and Donald has trained us since birth practically and we never really asked. _

Chase suddenly felt a weight on his shoulders. A guilt he'd never realized. _Those people I saw killed. Never once did I think of them. Never once did I think of any loved ones they left behind. No, I saw them just as I see numbers of deaths in a newspaper or a crowd at a mall: a crowd of things. Not people with lives and pasts and hopes and dreams_ _and friends._ Suddenly Chase needed to know all those hopes and dreams so they'd never be forgotten, as he would be if he didn't live. _But you're dead already Chase, everyone else who went through what you did is. Why not give up, enjoy the sleep that is yours. Your siblings must not have discovered a body, and yet they gave up on you. You would never have given up on them. Make everyone else do something for a change. Go meet and live the mother you never knew because she, like everything else, even your humanity, has been taken from you. But is my humanity gone? What makes us human?_ Then Chase fizzled out of that, into a spiraling black hole he'd probably never wake from.

...

Chase was imaging pain. His, all that had accumulated over the past months, reflect on Lagos' face. All that pain, that Chase knew so very well, was burned into what, if anything, was left of Lagos' mind and soul. They may both have lost humanity, become incurable scourges, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Lagos suffered as much as he had caused everyone. Chase felt not even a trickle of regret or empathy in him for the damned person who was Lagos.

**Author's Note: Haha delirious Chase...and Zugzwang is a plot hint.**


	6. By Your Side

**Author's Note: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, a few points. Zugzwang definition: ****is a situation found in ****chess****and other games, where one ****player****is put at a disadvantage because he must make a move when he would prefer to pass and not move. The fact that the player is compelled to move means that his position will become significantly weaker. A player is said to be "in zugzwang" when any possible move will worsen his position Thanks Wikipedia! You should probably re-read Blood of Our Father, as the mom is "mentioned'...And, does anyone know why I do filler chapters? Because something big happens soon! And oh you'll flip in a few chapters...**

Bree was infuriated. Leo had given her jack squat. _He lied to us. After all we have done and been through he lied and is there anyone in this household I can trust? No. If Tasha or Leo or Eddie knew they would tattle to Donald. If Donald knew...no mission. Adam might spill the beans before it was appropriate, so best to keep him out of the loop._ Bree sighed. _This company can't be good! I need to know why! _Bree scrolled down a news report of the city closest to the facility. Apparently, a tornado struck out of nowhere. Bree sighed again and began to exit the page- _wait, tornado out of nowhere? Right where the facility was? No prior signs of a tornado whatsoever?_ Bree felt her pulse speed up. _No, he was dead...but maybe._ Bree was about to do a more thorough examination of the page when her adoptive father walked in. She closed the page and pivoted to greet him.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. When are we going on that mission? To that facility?" Bree was trying to do so in a non-suspicious nonchalant way. Donald gave her a strained grin, as if trying to be upbeat in the midst of the Apocalypse. "Bree, I'm calling it off. I can't hack into their system, and no way am I sending you and Adam in there without prior intelligence. No way." Bree inwardly freaked out with rage, but outwardly exuded calm.

"Well, I was looking up the facility's vicinity, and apparently a freak tornado hit it, demolished it to little more than a gigantic pile of rocks. We might find something and it seems no one'll be guarding it." _Please, please, please..._Bree tried to keep the emotion from her face. But she had always let just a little slip. Chase had been the best at having a poker face, as well as reading them. _But if I can do this, then we might be able to get him back. Or find him, whatever is left, and if he was never there...I don't care! I need closure!_ Donald's face morphed into an expression of sympathy and pity.

"Bree, I know what you're thinking. Trust me, he's dead. We searched that whole pile. Had he been alive, we would have found him. He would've found us by now, Bree. Six months. He's gone. I'm not telling you to forget him, but push him to the back of your mind. He isn't alive, he's in Heaven, with..." Donald trailed off as if unwilling or unable to say more. Bree got even more furious, if that was possible.

"No! We have to go! No one'll be there! He could've been trapped there for government experimentation or something! He could've broken out! I think you just can't accept that you might've been unable to save him!" Bree exclaimed, fury pulsing from every bit of her body. She looked into her father's eyes and found nothing but sadness and anger and..._failure_. _What? That doesn't make sense._

"Bree, trust me. I...promised someone I would look out for you, all of you. I regret so much being unable to save him, but I cannot let that distract me. I have to move on and focus on helping you move on, too. Staying attached on grief brings nothing but needless pain, Bree." Donald looked down at the floor. _He can't look at me, because he knows he is wrong._ So she played a card that would either win or lose her argument. _All or nothing._

"Is it because he isn't your son? If something happened to me or Adam, would you just say 'Oh, one less bionic to save the world'? If something happened to Leo, you'd do everything possible!" She took a breath. For effect. "Is it because he's like Douglas? In the hair? The eyes? The higher IQ?" Bree feigned an authentic-looking look of horror. "Oh my-"

"Bree! It has nothing to do with you being Douglas'! You're my nieces and nephews! I love you as if you were my own! And he wasn't like Douglas! He was more like...never mind. Bree, if you're so sure you have to do this, for closure, then fine. Adam only goes if he wants to, all right?" Bree nodded, averting her gaze from Donalds' eyes, unwilling to see the pain caused by her scalding words._ If it brings back Chase, then it will be worth it. Then I'll find a way to make it up to Mr. Davenport._

...

Chase felt much better. His bionics increased his healing speed, and, considering how close he'd come to death, four days was not a bad healing record. But since he had recovered, it was time to get back to business. He walked out the door, feeling the pain in his back. Lying on his back on a bed, moving around in an unconscious state had played merry hell on his lash wounds. But the pain just served as a reminder of his mission.

Chase telepathically ordered the Millers and the doctor into the atrium. He placed his hands on their foreheads, and erased all memories they had of him. _Covering my tracks._ Replacing them with happy 'memories' of fun activities. _The very things I missed out on, and yet seem so immature now. _Chase departed immediately, his bionic hearing picking up not a minute after he left:

"Hey, Doc, thanks for the dinner, it was fantastic..." Chase left the rest of the conversation to privacy. It wasn't of any use to him. _Before I go home, I need to make a stop._ Chase found a map, and looked up Greenwood High-security prison facility.

...

Douglas didn't want to talk to his brother, but the guards were forcing him to. After Donald's first and only visit the week after his sons' death, the brothers had parted ways even less amicable. Both blamed the other for Chase's demise. _He may not have liked me, but I know deep down he cared for me, if only a bit. I saw it in his eyes when I told him of his mother. Molly. Molly, if I could bring you back I would. Please, take care of Chase, do a better job than I did. You always were better than me. _Douglas, confused by the sudden swirl of emotions, composed himself. He would show his brother no weakness. He entered the visitation room and saw one figure. _Oh my..._

"Chase! You're alive!" Douglas hugged his son. _I promise you, nothing will ever harm you! Unless you try to foil my plans, though I doubt I'll make any. I'll be the best dad from jail I can be. Hm, jail does change a man, or maybe my son being alive did that!_ Chase returned the hug, but it seemed stiff. Douglas released him, realizing he had in a way caused Chases' 'death'.

"Chase, I'm sorry about the explosion-"

"Douglas, I caused it. I have no one to blame but myself. You may have created the robots, but that is your nature. I don't like that about you, but I do not blame you. It was my decision. Besides, the past is in the past, right?" Douglas, though grateful for the way out, was curious as to Chases' changes. _He seems colder and less...Chase._

"Where were you these six months? We thought-"

"I was dead? In a way, I was. I still am, but now I am more alive with purpose. I spent some time in unpleasant places. But that is none of your concern-"

"You're my son! I will fry their brains and hearts! They'll pay for whatever they did to my son!" Douglas exclaimed. He saw a smile twitch at Chases' lips. A smile of knowing that you had family to watch your back. But it just twitched. The harder, more unfamiliar Chase dominated quickly.

"You may help, but I plan on avenging myself personally, if you don't mind. Which brings me to the reason of my visit: I need you to hack into Abeokuta Technologies." Chase stated it with such authority, as if expecting it would be done without question, that Douglas shivered inside. _This new Chase is different, in good and bad ways._

"I don't have any materials."

"Actually, the warden and I 'talked' and he ordered Davenport Industries' finest laptop yet, though I'm sure you could make some modifications. The laptop should arrive within the day." Douglas smiled. He liked this new Chase so far, but it was a little creepy talking to his son as if they were just business partners.

"So, this is hush-hush from Donald, I presume?"

"I'd prefer that, yes. And please do not inform him of my living state." Douglas shrugged. "It can be a father-son secret." Douglas smiled, glad to see it reciprocated by Chase.

"Maybe one day you'll tell me some secrets." Chase slid him a phone. "Call me by the number pre-programmed inside." Chase looked at the clock. "Douglas, I have to go, but I'll try to visit soon, and maybe we can discuss the best ways to hack or some other topic of mutual interest." Chase left the room, and Douglas felt renewed with the hope prison might not be too bad for him.

**...**

Bree appeared at the ruins, unfazed by the men in black riot gear investigating and guarding still. _Excavating compromising information, probably. _Bree super-sped herself to a rope, wound it around the men, and proceeded to knock them unconscious. She then ventured into the excavated facility ruins, scanning every nook for some source of information. In her focus on the search, she neglected to see the man come up behind her with a black baton ready to collide with the back of her head.

**Author's Note: So, did anyone notice how Chase's thoughts are shorter and less frequent, and how cold he is? CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT! And oh I got some good themes going...please review though they make my day.**

Reply

Forward


	7. Things Once Lost

**Author's Note: Ahaha I hope you enjoyed my cliffy! Hopefully, you'll feel some emotion, and everything is confronted, not necessarily resolved. Keep in mind Chase is a telepath. And oh I add in some heart-wrenching moments. Because I'm me. And I have a few chapters left, keep in mind. And this is the last one, so...yeah. I do plan on posting more stand-alone Lab Rats fics, kinda wanna do a Taken remake, because come on that was like barely scratching the surface of what they could've done!**

Bree registered a disturbance in the air behind her, and she turned to see a baton ready to club her on the side of the head. Bree was paralyzed, knowing there wasn't enough time to move. Then it froze, and the man was slammed against the wall. No one had touched the guard. _There's only one person I know who can do that..._standing in the entrance, the sunset vibrant behind him, was her brother. Bree's brain let loose a surge of happy endorphins to be countered by severe distrust. Chase ventured deeper inside, and knocked the man out with a blow to the side of the head.

He swiveled around to face Bree. Bree was in shock._ My brother, alive, in the flesh and blood, is here. Not dead._ She put a hand to her mouth, and tried to staunch the tears that were threatening to fall. But what irked her was the expressionless look on Chase's face. She forced herself to look into his eyes, and saw...nothing and everything. There was so much emotion she could not decipher and yet there was no emotion. It was a look her Chase never would've had. Distrust swelled up in her. He spoke clearly and calmly, surprising under the circumstances.

"Bree, I was gone for six months, you didn't honestly think I was going to be the same person I was?" _Yes, I did. You were going to be yourself and I would bring you home and we would be a family but now you're barely recognizable and I just can't._ The sudden realization that this wasn't the brother she remembered, if he was her brother, came crashing down like the waves of the ocean. She desperately wanted to evade the waves crashing over her head and pulling her this way and that way. Chase saved her from that. "Bree, we know from Marcus to be careful about trust, and I have done nothing to deserve it, but all I'm asking is that you listen to me. Lagos Abeokuta, owner of this company, is a million times worse than Douglas. He's planning to kill off most of the worlds' population. We have to stop it. Bree, please, just let Donald know about him and tell him to do everything he can to get as much information as possible. I'll try to send information as much as possible, since I know you won't want me around home base, and I understand. _Please_ check this out."

Chase was sincerely pleading, Bree knew it by her brothers' face. But his words hung on her mind. How he thought he wouldn't be accepted into the fold. How he was willing to go off alone. Bree knew she lacked that fortitude, she could never leave her family, she would always need them. _But after being alone for six months, it must be a second nature to him._ Bree smiled and embraced her brother tightly.

"You really think I could turn my own _brother_ _away_? After we thought you were _dead_? After you've already been separated from us for six months? No way! I missed you so much!" Bree drew him closer, and she could sense his smile. "Yeah, Bree, you're still the way you were. Speaking what's on your mind." Bree grinned, released her brother, then realized what he'd said.

"You freaking read my mind? You're lucky I'm happy you're alive and well, otherwise you'd have a nice shiner on your face." Bree threatened, knowing she could never complete it. Knowing her brother knew she'd never do that.

"I am petrified." Chase teased with no emotion in his voice, leading to her punching him softly in the arm. _Even though we're in the ruins of a building, it's like nothing changed._ Chase began inspecting the ruins.

"What're you looking for?" Bree inquired, having a guess at the answer, but the answer seemed dull in comparison to the idea of leading her brother back home.

"Information. I need to know more about this man, and his plans." Chase sounded more like a soldier than the brother who had been there less than a minute ago. He's changed, definitely, for better and worse. Bree decided to ignore it, satisfied with her brother being alive. She wanted to talk about something else, anything really, and settled on,

"How did you learn about this guy? Donald learned about him like two weeks ago. Does it have anything to do with where you were for all this time?" She sensed the rigidity that crawled up Chase's body, to be coated by a feigned relaxation that she didn't pick up on the manufactured quality of.

"Bree, he and I have met a few times over the past months. None pleasant, all were brief. He and I have become...acquainted, shall we say." Chase began scanning rubble again, and Bree shrugged, happily shifting rubble with her brother. After scanning all that remained of the building, Chase cleared them to go, proving he was still a leader. Bree grabbed his hand, and zipped then back home.

**...**

"Bree's back." Leo called, opening the door with anticipation and boredom. He was bored of hearing about cool missions and being unable to go, but also loved hearing about cool missions. Leo opened the door and was half-tempted to slam it, and run away from what he saw. The other half was tempted to learn more about it and face it like the man he was. Bree was at the front door, accompanied by the person whose death they'd just gotten over. "Bree, if that's a hologram or robot version, bionics or not, I'm gonna kill it and you." Bree chuckled, and the Chase look-a-like gave a tight smile. _Definitely not like Chase._ Leo allowed them in, being the gracious man he was. _I hope Robo-Chase doesn't go nuts and attack us, because I'd never be allowed on a mission after that._

"Bree, move away from the robot until we can test if it is Chase, which it probably isn't!" _I'm just now moving on, girlfriend and everything, and now it's all coming back. Please, just leave. _Chase responded quietly.

"Leo, I know I shouldn't be here, and I'm glad you don't trust me immediately. But I swear I am Chase. I'm happy that you're finally dating Janelle." Leo flared up in shock, then remembered Chase had been a telepath.

"Get out of my head! And Marcus had the same bionics as all of you, so you could be android Chase! You were proven dead! Bree, were did you find him?" The bionic siblings had on the same calm expression, and Leo realized no matter what he did, he could never be as close to them as they were to each other. There was no way to make up for the times they'd trained together, and fought together. That just got Leo madder at them, but he listened to their arguments. Chase went first.

"I'll stay out of your head, alright? I am not Marcus, thank you very much, and all you found was my blood on a rock and no body."

Bree followed up with: "For your information, Leo, he saved me from being kidnapped by our newest enemy, Lagos Abeokuta." Bree had herself in her defiant pose, arms crossed, that stubborn look in her eyes. Leo sighed. He hated having 'Chase' come in and screw everything up. When this 'Chase' was proved to be a fake, it'd take them more months to recover. _Why can't he just stay gone?!_ Chase closed his eyes in thought, then re-opened them.

**...**

"Guys, I should leave. I can't disrupt the life you are living. We need to coordinated an assault on him, but you or Bree can just phone me when you plan to strike. Or, we could just strategize by phone. I shouldn't be here." There was no emotion in his voice, but Chase had no clue how he could live this life again, after all this time had passed. _I feel like I'm looking into a mirror that shows the easy path, and I'm walking away._ Before Chase could leave, Adam and Donald walked in. Chase instantly reached into their minds, ready to wipe himself from their memories, but Bree laid a hand on his arm. "No, Chase, they're your family. They deserve to know."

Both of the new arrivals had expressions of surprise of their faces, and Chase's eyes filled with pain. "Adam, Donald," It sounded as if he was testing out their names. "I'm alive. I'm home." There was a little hesitancy before the last word, but it came out. Donald hugged his son so tightly Adam should've been jealous. But Adam was there, hugging the baby brother he had left behind all those months ago. Chase tried not to flinch in pain as they squeezed the not-so-healed lacerations on his back. But thinking of those lacerations drew him from all the happiness and security of being home. He pulled away from the embrace to find his dad crying.

"Chase. You were gone for six months. Where were you? We thought you were dead! Why did you wait until now to come back?" Chase's eyes filled with more pain, seemingly centuries' worth. He forced a smile, his voice surprisingly steady.

"I was in a coma for at least two months. The rest I don't really remember." _Don't want to, is more accurate. _But still he lied to his family, and felt no regrets. They had to be spared the horrors of the world he desperately wanted to forget. "But that's not important. Lagos Abeokuta is. He's planning to kill off most of the human race, and we have to stop it."

**Author's Note: Pay attention to the chapter titles, fellas. And OMG Leo isn't happy with the return of Chase. And how does everyone take it? How does it affect their dynamic? What if they find out he's working with Douglas? And ahahaha I'm changing up the story ending to get maximum feels from you. Next Chapter is, 'As Time Goes By'.**


	8. As Time Goes BY

**Author's Note: Honestly, you'll hate some of what comes next, especially the ending. Let's just say, it goes against and supports everything in the show. Sounds like my normal cryptic stuff right? Sorry I was late, but I had a competiton that needed serious prep and April 30th is not my day. I hate it. And, I have some fun confirmed chapter titles for ya 'Swan Song' and "Secret Under A Blood-Red Sky'. Story hints, there is a show I also adore, I've written only a few stories for it, but I got some ideas from that show, so try to figure out which one it is. This chapter starts off with a moment...then goes to a less pleasant one...then to another less pleasant one...And do enjoy and leave a review, as they make my day! If you wanna talk or request or ask me something, PM me. Thanks and enjoy! WAIT! Baby Porcupine, Cute but DEADLY aided be in Lagos' name, so thanks to her we have a cool name! And Snooptastic gave me a shoutout in a spectacular story of hers, that was far more kindness than I deserve, so go love her stories because they are waay better than mine.**

Adam was overjoyed to have Chase back, he really was. But how was Chase gonna actually come into their lives? Everyone thought he was dead, and Adam didn't see how anyone could magically make them forget that. Adam felt as if he failed his brother again by worrying about all this crap when Chase was alive and home and safe. So here Adam was, down in the lab, while everyone else was celebrating.

"Not everyone is celebrating," At the sound of his brother's voice, Adam forced a grin. "Still a short telepath? That's why I didn't see you coming." He heard Chase chuckle. _Whoa, Chase laughed at a short joke? I like this new Chase. But still, laughing at yourself being teased is kinda stupid for such a smart guy._

"Adam, the past six months gave me some experiences that taught me being teased by an older brother is by far one of the least worst things in life. So, how've you been, and don't say you're fine because I'll know you're lying." Adam was unsure about a therapy session, but it couldn't hurt. _Maybe it will break the ice between us._

"I really missed you for a while. Then I kinda hated myself and everything for being unable to save you." Adam paused, finding it awkward to talk about his brother's death to his living brother.

"Adam, it's alright, continue, please."

"Then I realized I needed to keep track of Bree and Leo, because that's what you would do and what I should've been doing when you died. I would've moved on quicker but Bree was upset and I thought if I understood her better, I could help her move on, and worry about me later. We were just moving on and you showed up and I don't know what to do, and I'm the oldest and it's my job to know that." Adam felt a comforting hand on his shoulder, despite a few comments Chase could've taken offensive. Adam welcomed it, glad for the support he'd lost when he'd had to be strong for his siblings.

"Adam, you didn't fail me, ever. You acted as every human being would've. You took care of your siblings when you didn't have to. As for what we have to do...I'm working on it. I owe you guys that much."

"You don't owe us anything," Adam stated quietly but harshly. Chase disagreed.

"No, Adam, I left you and I made you depressed and angry and kinda screwed up your lives and I'm doing that again. But I'll make it up. I have to." Chase sighed, and Adam was unsure of whether to wrap an arm around him or just talk. He was kinda jumpy with the physical contact.

"Chase, I think all we want to know is where were you? You changed so much and I wanna know why. I don't know if it's for better or worse, but if it's worse whoever helped will regret it I swear." Chase laughed again, then turned more serious.

"Adam, I honestly could've been on Earth or Hell or Heaven. Most people think geographically they're different, but it seems like I experienced all three at once. I was separated from you, which was Hell in a way, but Heaven too because I knew you were safe and that made everything worth it. I was alive, but also dead. Honestly, I have no clue where I was. But I'm here now, and I can keep you safe and be here, so it's Heaven for now, even with the impending battle." Adam received the feeling that Chase was hiding something, but also that it was something Adam didn't want to know. Trusting his instinct and brother, Adam left his questions unspoken on his tongue.

...

Chase had managed to get Adam to join in the festivities, but he himself simply couldn't immerse in it. _We are fighting a war! I know they're happy I'm back, but I'm not back, at least not fully. I doubt I ever will._ Chase saw Leo, a fake smile plastered on his face, cracking jokes with Adam. Chase could effortlessly dip into Leo's thoughts and change them, but he didn't. Because Leo had a right to be distrustful, and the distrust didn't bother Chase too much. I'll still get the job done. The fact it didn't bother Chase bothered Chase. _But soon it won't matter. When this is all over, I know how to make them happy. And, I won't be miserable, though I won't be elated either. But I don't matter._ Leo crossed the room to stand by Chase.

"So, Chase, this is your party. Why not celebrate with us?" Chase knew it was a taunt to lead him somewhere, and he had a fairly good guess where, but still he played along.

"I'm jubilant on the inside. And seeing you all happy makes me happy." It is mostly the truth, minus the first sentence. _Close enough. _

"Uh-huh. So, where were you the past six months? Cruising in Costa Rica while we grieved for our brother?" Leo snapped quietly, unwilling to ruin the party mood. Yet. Chase replied calmly as ever, but inside he was heating up.

"Leo, I wasn't chilling in Costa Rica. Where I was, I had no choice. I would've come home, but for the first two months I was in a coma. Leo, if I could spare you all every bit of suffering, I would. I tried my hardest from where I was, I really did, but I failed. I'm asking for forgiveness, Leo. I'm trying to make it up to you by aiding you against Abeokuta."

"What do you have against that guy? Sure, his company is shady, but the cops can handle it." Chase found Leo's impudence quite aggravating. But Chase had learned nothing if how to keep his face emotion free. _Oh, Leo, how did we wind up on opposite sides of the debate when once you and I were brothers?_

"Leo, you don't know much about him at all, trust me. That guy is evil with a capitol E. He's worse than Douglas or Marcus. He's also planning to kill of most of Earth's human population, no idea how yet. So, does that answer your question?" _In fact, I really hope it does without me having to answer the 'why' to your question._ Chase just read his mind, and knew it would satiate Leo for now. Chase felt the vibration of the phone which Douglas was supposed to call when he got something, so Chase excused himself outside to take the call, senses constantly looking out for anyone who might try to come and eavesdrop. _Namely Leo. _

"Yes? I'm here." Chase started off, unwilling to say names in case he was bugged without his knowledge, which was unlikely but a possibility.

"Chase, I got into the mainframe, and I'm sorting through the stuff. This man is smart! His plates -which are very good, I'd love them- print of only 5s and 10s and 20s. He pays that to his employees, and keeps all the company's money for himself."

"Smart but risky." Was Chase's only reply. He knew Douglas was in agreement.

"If I hadn't been through criminal rehab, I might want to join this guy. He knows what he's doing, has financial support to do it, and is able to calculate which risks are worth it. Some good traits in a criminal, bad in a partnership."

"I love knowing how tempted you are, but joining him is the equivalent of selling your soul to the Devil." _Yeah, and I already sold my soul, but we don't need two soulless Davenports._ Douglas coughed uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna get back to work."

"You do that." Click. Their conversation ended. Chase took a breath, put the phone in his pocket. Then went back inside with the intent to stop the party and start taking down Lagos._ I will make him suffer, for me and everyone else he killed. And there are so many different ways to die._ Sadly, it didn't seem like Chase was going to get that chance. Leo was showing everyone something on his phone, and a quick glimpse into their minds' revealed what it was. Chase silently cursed himself for making such a stupid mistake, but kept an aura of calm collectedness about him.

"Chase, care to tell us why you called Douglas?" Chase could sense the smugness in Leo's voice. Chase knew Leo had won, but Chase never went down without a fight. _Not anymore, at least._

"We all know Douglas is an evil guy, but, he's in jail. I simply requested he take a look into Lagos' business. I keep close tabs on all the things he does. But you think I'm a spy for him. Fair." Chase saw Leo begin to splutter, and smiled inside. _Leo, sometimes we must do the worst things to get the best result, like in the World Wars. We got peace for a high cost. Teaming up with Douglas surely isn't the worst I could do?_ Chase didn't project those thoughts, for they were his and his alone.

"Chase, why Douglas?" Donald persisted. Chase let out a small, almost inaudible sigh.

"Donald, you've admitted Douglas is a better hacker. He can get the job done. He's in jail, closely monitored, and will not be getting out. Besides, he isn't the worst man on this earth. I'm not saying trust him with everything, but he is useful." Chase knew in their minds he was little more than Marcus. _A traitor, nothing more. Loyalty to no one but myself. How wrong are they._ "I know you won't work with him, and you think I'm a traitor, so I think I'll leave." And without another word or gesture, Chase departed his family. Outside, over all the U.S., a swirling storm of destruction swirled above.

**Author's Note: Now, if you'll notice Chase's thoughts, 'souls' comes up quite a bit. And he hasn't lost his. But it seems as if he's trying to think he did lose it because he's going to do something unchangeable.**


	9. Always At The Other End

**Author's Note: Okay, a little short, but so worth it! Next chapter is called 'Swan Song', and at the end of that chapter I'll explain why. And I wrote this last night, after getting a total of 5 hours of sleep over two tiring days, so there'll be a few errors. Overall, enjoy the story! And I'm a little disheartened by the review drop, so be sure to review because the more I get the faster I write! And this story'll have about 12 chapters total. Read, enjoy, and review please!**

Leo was quite pleased with himself. _Surely they'll accept me now? I've exposed two traitors, they have to let me on the team!_ Leo saw a slight blip, however. All of the biologically related Davenports looked uneasy and unsure and unsatisfied. Leo was perplexed and curious as to why. Chase is a traitor, no black, no white. _What's the deal? I loved him too, and I can cast him aside. This is why they need me. I have to prove that, that's the only way to prove myself._

"What is so confusing? Chase is a bad guy! We have to defeat him! Just like Marcus." Leo was not satiated by the responses that agreed with him.

"Leo, this is completely different. This is Chase. I know him, there's a reason for this. I know it." Adam received murmurs of agreement and disagreement. The last ones mainly came from Leo and Tasha.

"Adam, he contacted Douglas, probably telling our secrets! But, if it makes you feel better, I'll schedule a Q&A over tea tomorrow." Leo let his sarcasm loose on his last sentence. "I think, since you lack the emotional steel to go on, you need a new leader, just as smart and brave and infinitely more loyal than him." Bree's eyes blazed, emotions in them dancing like sparks in a flame.

"Leo! This is our brother! We can't just eliminate him! How do we know what he was calling Douglas about? Maybe he was working with Douglas, but to help us. And the whole secrets-selling thing is ridiculous! We haven't changed over the past months, so Chase coulda told him everything he knew from beforehand! Douglas already knows us anyway! And I think you're trying to replace him. Leo, you never will. Sorry, but it's true." Leo didn't acknowledge how much that comment stung. He retorted with,

"Yeah, he's your brother. The brother who abandoned us. The brother who betrayed us. Besides, Donald took down Douglas, so how hard can it be? Do you want to trust him, Bree? Him and Douglas? Chase is a telepath, he can read your mind woman! He could mind control us into serving Douglas! And I am a better brother! I have always been here! I've saved your butts more than him! I've led better than him! Why can't you see I'm just as good?" Leo tried to ignore the suffering in Adam'a eyes, caused by the strife that was pulling the family apart. _The schism I'm causing._ Bree looked down, arms hugging herself.

"Leo, you're not him. You're Leo. He's Chase. I honestly don't get why you tried to erase him from us after he left. I really don't." Bree sounded broken, and she leaned into Adam's shoulder, who wrapped an arm around her. Leo felt guilt prick his heart. _I have only added to their suffering._

"Adam, Bree, you were miserable after his death. I needed you back. I wanted you happy and vibrant, not sad and depressed. I thought if I could make the pain go away, then it'd all be better." Leo's conscience had won out. "He left, and I had to make do." Bree shook her head.

"Leo, you only made it worse. You trying to replace him only made us want to keep him." Bree sighed. "We should've kept him here to ask about Douglas and-"

"Whoa! Hold it people! I just got an email!" Donald exclaimed. He received glares from everyone

"Oh! An email!" Leo did a jazz hands to cement his sarcasm. Donald glared at him.

"This one gave me straight access to Abeokuta's company mainframe. And darn this man is very illegal! And legal! Ha-ha, he's raking in money from both sides of the coin!" The glares continued. They lessened as the look on Donald's face.

"This guy is giving flu shots across the world to militaries and civilians. But they don't cure the flu. They kill you."

**...**

"Think they got our email? Or read it?" Douglas inquired. Chase was brainstorming with what little he found in Abeokuta's mainframe.

"I am very sure they received it. I am quite sure they read it." Chase continued to brainstorm. Then it fit together in his head.

"I got it! He was real curious about bionic chips! Think of this, Douglas: what happens if you implant a random person with a bionic chip?"

"Well, unless they're genetically enhanced or have a host of wires to contain the chip, they die."

"And why do they die?" Chase asked in the tone of a teacher who already knew the answer.

"Because the chip sends electric signals into the blood that goes to the heart and can stop it. Because if it flow around the bloodstream it can cause you to bleed out internally. Because it can poison your blood."

"Exactly! Now, what if the chip dissolves after a certain amount of time, leaving all those behind. All those people around the world, after being injected by a flu shot with an uber tiny chip inside! The militaries die, and numerous civilians. Then you pump out millions of android -with longer lifespans- bionic soldiers. People'll think you're the Messiah or something! And no one'll oppose you!"

"Yeah, but the 'SIM cards' as they're called in the company, are produced all around in the world where we can't hope to get there in a day." Douglas stated. Chase nodded.

"I know. You send out a mass destruction order. And, I know someone who can speed us there in enough time."

**...**

"Got another email from them. Chase wants to Skype us and explain everything. But if we refuse, he gave us some locations and said we need to destroy every bionic chip -they'll be called SIM cards- there. And any robots. He said to start from the bottom." Bree zipped herself and Adam down to the lab, and they emerged in their mission suits.

"Okay, which facility first?"

"The bottoms ones are least heavily guarded, so we'll start there." Donald proposed, then gave them an address, and the teens disappeared.

**...**

Eleven facilities later, they arrived at the top of their list. This facility was in Alaska. _Very cold and uncomfortable, perfect for secluded evil people_. Their entrance had been hard, but they'd managed it. But they'd decided to find the 'SIM cards' warehouse and production area. They entered warehouse 13, and found themselves pinned to the wall. Lagos Abeokuta smiled, twirling a remote.

"You children really aren't too smart, are you? But my condolences about your brother, be them six months late, are sincere. So, I presume you're here to destroy my chips?"

"Yes!" Adam yelled adamantly, trying to summon his blast wave. It failed. Lagos cackled again, and Bree hated that sound.

"Sorry, children. Your bionics don't work on anything other than yourselves here. Your brother found that out the hard way. He came here, tried to destroy this, but unfortunately a building collapsed on him. So, what to do with you?" Suddenly, the remote's button was pressed, and Adam and Bree were released.

"How about letting them go? And that facility didn't collapse on me, you were there, don't you remember? Anyway, Adam, Bree, go to the main building, and order a shutdown and destroy. It's the bosses' computer, so they'll obey. Then get out of here. Your bionics don't work here, but mine do, so I'll keep an eye on Lagos here, and destroy some of the chips. We'll meet up later. Got it?"

His siblings complied and sprinted away. Lagos had a face of calm, but an aura of fear. "How-"

"Are my bionics working? My father did some work on my chip, so you're electric signal stoppers don't work on me. That aside, we have a lot to talk about."

**Author's Note: KrisKat, if you say anything about the next chapter that I accidentally told you, you will be in big trouble missy!**


	10. Swan Song

**Note: Wow you guys loved the last chapter! And welcome back dreamer4evera! We all missed you! And oh what I do in this one...but first, I was scrolling through the reviews -so thankful for them all- and I found one asking about the people Chase killed when he tore down the facility. Good question, it really comes into play, in the next few chapters, because I was saving it for maximum effect. And, I found one about Chase's mentality changes. One said he used to be thoughtful and loving. He still is, as he underwent that torture, even slipping lies with grains of truth whenever he did talk, to spare his siblings from that, and he only talked when Lagos threatened to bring in his siblings. And he did want to stay away from the Davenports as to not intrude on their new life. He's changed, but still there. And IMPORTANT FOR THIS CHAPTER. Swan Song: is a metaphorical phrase for a final gesture, effort, or performance given just before death. Thanks Wikipedia! But yeah, keep in mind, there are many ways to die. Emotional, physical, mental, so many different ways. And keep in mind, when you go into shock, you don't think too straight. Hopefully you'll enjoy this! Please review! Shoutout to daphrose for being awesome!**

Chase had Lagos pinned against the wall, and past that he was still formulating a plan. _How can I make him pay for six months in short time? Should I do it? Can I even do it?_ Chase would never let Lagos know that, however. Would never let him see the indecision inside. Chase hid it so well, Lagos thought he was taking his sweet time. That just instilled more fear in Lagos. In a sudden flood of anger, Chase broke both Lagos' arms. Lagos tried to scream, but Chase's molecularkinetic grip on his throat was too strong. Lagos was mute.

"I'll admit, Lagos, you might have actually done some good for my family. I'll give you that. But no mercy. How could I ever show you that after everything you've done?" Chase snapped the mans' leg bones, and didn't mind the mental screaming Lagos was doing. Not to mention the fear and humiliation Lagos was feeling. _Maybe it is possible for him to feel everything I felt in such a short time. _

"It isn't easy, is it? Knowing your life is in the hands of someone who can be so cruel? Knowing whatever they decide to do you will be virtually powerless to stop it." Chase made the man's lungs stop breathing. When Lagos was on the verge of unconsciousness, the lungs were permitted to suck in air.

"I want you awake for everything you go through. You wanted me awake, didn't you? Do you think you'll enjoy being within an inch of your life so many times, being hurt so much, that no matter what you think you have to live for -and you have nothing, Lagos- living just isn't worth it. Somehow, you don't see in the color that everyone else does. All you see is gray and black. You see nothing but evil, and people who don't do evil, but aren't white either. Trust me, you won't enjoy it. But I don't think you'll live long enough to see it." Chase forced the heart to stop beating, and, until Lagos was about to die, Chase allowed the heart to pump.

"Lagos, I have more important things to do then waste my time on you. _I_ have a have a life to live." With that, Chase made everything that wasn't bone explode from Lagos' body. The little bits of body splattered the wall and floor, accompanied by the blood. Lagos' skeleton clattered to the floor. A completely clean Chase simply stood there. He felt everything and absolutely nothing.

_I just killed a man. I know everything he did, but he was still human. Was he human? After everything Lagos did, was he still human? No. Neither are you, though Chase. You let him take away your humanity. Now, and in the past. You're no better than him._ Chase stumbled a few steps back, unable to think or look at himself or what he'd done. He turned and sprinted for his siblings, hoping to leave everything behind.

**...**

He ran into them right as they exited the facility. Bree exhaled in relief. "What happened to Lagos?" She asked slightly out of breath. Chase was surprised at how easy it was to keep the horror off his face. _I have to protect them, even if I have to lie to them._ But he detected hostility, and hidden figures moving. _Oh no, the guards!_ He shoved his siblings forward as the ground where they had previously been was peppered by bullets. They wound up in the lobby of the building. _Lagos' builiding. No, forget him. He's gone, he's nothing. Oh no, he's you, and you're him. Every time you see something his company makes, what will you think of? How you killed him, almost enjoying it? How you lied to your family? How you- STOP!_ Chase wanted it all out. It flooded through him so strongly he lost all sense of everything. Then he felt the rumble. The rumble of a giant earthquake. Everything shook. Chase opened his eyes. He saw the slight mirage/heat wave like air. _My molecularkinesis must've reacted..._ He dropped to the ground, exhausted after all the energy he'd put out.

**...**

Bree was terrified. The building and ground was shaking, bits of the roof were collapsing, and her brother collapsed. _He had to have gotten hit by something! We'll all die if we stay here any longer! _

"Adam, grab onto me!" She seized Chase's hand in hers, and when Adam's connected with hers, she sped them to safety.

**...**

Bree was hugging herself, curled up on her knees under a blanket. The news was showing the facility. Every building had collapsed, killing anywhere between 3,000 to 5,000 people. Bree shivered again.

She'd seen the facilities. Seen some terrible things. Seen some of the prisoners, so broken and beaten, their eyes haunted her. Seen how the people who work up above walked around like they owned the world. Seen how some just did their work, hoping to get home. What haunted her most were what could've been. Those prisoners could've lived long happy lives, benefited humanity, only to end in suffering. Those white collars could've helped in so many ways, and refused to.

This was the human race in a nutshell. _Why should I fight when so many do wrong? Why should I save them? What did they do? Most are just cruel, some do good. Would it not be easier on us all to just go to the afterlife, and never go through this agony? _She heard something stir. She turned. It was Chase, rubbing his head as if he'd woken from a nap.

"Bree, what happened..."

"The facility was destroyed by the earthquake. It's estimated 3,000 to 5,000 people died." She saw the look of devastation in Chase's eyes. "Chase, they deserved it. Some people's suffering ended, some ended." Bree curled up tighter, shaking. She didn't see the look of failure in Chase's eyes. How he'd failed to hide it from her.

He sat next to her. "Bree, I saw all that, and a lot more too." His voice broke, then became stronger. "But when I came back, you know what I thought? I saw people helping others, completely ignoring each other too. I saw so much evil, and so much good. And I thought 'Why fight for this? We don't deserve it.' Then I realized, who was I to judge? Sometimes, Bree, we need that evil. We need that evil to show just how important that one smile, that one direction you give, that promise you keep, is important. I decided to keep fighting for the day someone realizes it, and decides to start, by little or big things, to do more good. Humanity is about progress, we will always strive for perfection. We will got knocked back, we will have evil people disguised as good, but in the minuscule chance we can ever eradicate evil, that's what I fight for. The past and present may not be pretty, but the future...that can be improved." Chase wrapped an arm around her, and Bree began to hope again. To believe.

...

Donald felt like a fish out of water. Helpless, desperately trying to get back to normal life. His children seemed so different. Adam was quiet and tentative, Bree was desperately tenaciously trying to keep her faith in humanity. Chase...just seemed so brooding and out of place. Donald had no idea how to fix them. _They seem...broken. Dead, even._ _I would give everything, my money, my looks, my smarts, everything and anything and then some, just to have them happy. Jubilant. Themselves. Alive. _

**Note: See, many ways to die? ANDF READ THE CHAPTER TITLES PEOPLEN THEYRE CHOSEN FOR A REASON! And next chapter'll be longer and the feels train comes.**


	11. Secrets Under A Blood-Red Sky

**Author's Note: Yay! This is the second to last chapter, *tears up* but the ending...is worth it. I really am enjoying this, and you are all the best! And I really wanna thank dreamer4evera for encouraging this trilogy when I would've given up. And if KickandBelli shows up...come at me!**

Donald gazed at the surface of the cyberdesk, wishing he could make a telepathy application. _Maybe if Chase'll let me study his chip._ Donald glanced at the capsules to his right. His three children were sleeping semi-peacefully, but the best sleep they'd gotten in a while. He knew for a fact Bree was suffering from some traumatic scenes she'd witnessed, and Donald had no clue if that would fall under PTSD, but Chase was definitely suffering from PTSD. Donald wished the two of them would talk to someone, preferably him, but if talking to a wall would help them, he'd condone it. His cyberdesk began beeping.

One of their heart rates' had gone far above normal rate. Donald pivoted his head to the capsules. Chase's face was pale and tight. Donald immediately opened the capsule and pulled Chase out. He was rewarded by being flung back teen feet by a molecularkinetic attack. Donald got to his feet, and saw a flustered Chase in front of him. A disheveled, broken, Chase. Not the one who was always happy.

"I am _so_ sorry, Donald. I didn't mean to do that. You can go to bed, I'll just sit around and read or something." Donald was getting a strong '_Go away and leave me alone_' vibe, but he refused to act on it. "You are gonna sit down and tell me whatever exactly you were having anightmare about. _Now_. It isn't healthy for you to keep having nightmares, Chase." Chase opened his mouth to argue, but then released a sigh and complied. They sat with their backs against the cyberdesk.

"So...what was this nightmare about?" Donald tried to pick away at the ice gently, not push too hard, but not too limply either.

"Some of the sights we saw at the facility were a little freaky, that's all." Donald would've believed Chase. He really would have, had it not been for the bond they shared. He knew his son was hiding something, trying to bury it down to keep being strong. But Donald didn't want a strong son if he was constantly in pain. He wanted his son happy and safe, like any good parent.

"Chase, tell me the truth. I know you're lying. I think...while you were gone, you saw some things. Or experienced them. I swear it doesn't do any good to keep burying them." He sensed Chase's eternally taut muscles relax, but still there was this vigilance about his son. Donald went into tense ground.

"Chase...one of Lagos' facilities was destroyed by a freak storm. Then Lagos was left in your custody...and he died. His remains were found, and there is _no_ way he died by being crushed to death. Chase, I think he held you there, and you killed him in revenge." Donald let his words hang in the air. Chase replied quickly, but it sounded so ragged and broken, two things which Donald would never have associated with Chase.

"I killed him." Chase's whisper was almost inaudible, and racked with guilt. "Same with the 5,000 people on the facility, and the 650 on the one I originally broke out of. Add Lagos, and you get 5,651. I'm barely fifteen, and look at everyone I've killed. But here I am, living here with my family, while they're unhappy because they're not used to what they saw. But I am, I lived it. And I'm just as bad as Lagos." Donald drew Chase into him by draping an arm around his shoulder, and begged, for the sanity of both of them,

"Chase, tell me every single thing that happened to you." And sobbing, Chase did.

**...**

About a fourth of the way through, Donald had wanted to torture the man. Halfway through, he wanted to torture the man for all eternity. At the end, he wanted to torture the man, kill him, and resurrect him to do it all over again. _How did you hold it in so well, Chase? _

Donald was rubbing Chase's back with one arm in a comforting paternal fashion, now aware of the scars that were there. _Will always be there, for the rest of his life. Haunting him. And we did nothing. He suffered all this for us, and I gave up on him._ Donald pulled his son closer, if that was possible.

"Donald...you didn't do anything wrong. I knew the consequences and rewards for my decision, and I made it. There was nothing you could've done. So stop blaming yourself. You didn't know."

"Do Adam and Bree know?" Was all Donald could respond with. He couldn't shovel the pounds of guilt that weighed on his shoulders.

"No, and they will never know. Ignorance is bliss, sometimes, and in this case it's true. They have to be protected." To hear the youngest of them all, talking about how the older ones had to be protected, made Donalds' heart swell with so many emotions he felt it would burst.

"Chase, you've grown up."

"I regret it sometimes, but overall I think it is better." Donald, genius he may be, was perplexed. _How does one think this could be good?_

"Look, Dad, Adam and Bree and Leo don't need this stress. I can handle it and more. I will never be able to live this normal life, even if I wanted too. But they can live that life, and they want too. They deserve too. They deserve not to worry every second of their lives worried if a mission'll come."

"Chase, I think I get what you're suggesting. But that's impossible."

"Not for me. I can do it, I did it before."

"So? These are too deep! You can't just-"

"I can and I will." Chase spoke firmly, no opposition allowed. "I killed those people, and this is the only way I can think of beginning to even _think_ of forgiving myself."

"But, Chase, what about me? I don't want this! Let me carry that burden with you!" Donald pleaded, desperate to let his son know that he wasn't alone.

"I will not do it on you, but, after I go through with this, I'll need Douglas' help."

"No! I don't trust him-"

"I need him. We need him. I'm losing the rest of my family, and he is good at what he does. Please, Donald, see reason."

"Chase, our lives will never be the same. This can't be undone, at least not safely. Are you 100% sure of this?"

Chase gave him a look of fiery determination. "It was always meant to be this way."

**Author's Note: Short but hey I think good. And please nominate me she-demon of the year. And I really do not want this story to end...*tears up***


	12. Drops of Memory

**Author's Note: The final chapter...oh gosh. Well, this was wonderful! You guys made this worth it! And I remember when Blood of Our Father was first posted...ah the memories. I have made an open ending, so if enough people complain, I could write a sequel, if you like the ending, well, ignore what I just wrote. But uh, yeah. I'll be posting some more LR fics sometime, so follow me if you wanna know when I do that. And for these final reviews, please review on the chapter, and the series on a whole. And SHOUT OUT TIME! **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Clandestine Covers. Wonderful story, KickandBelli is hating on it, so GO TEAM AWESOME AUTHOR REVIEW PEOPLE(You guys, and myself of course)!**

**dreamer4evera: On The Run. Much better story than this, go love it, and KickandBelli is being a hater. **

**Snooptastic: All of her stories. KickandBelli is being a jerk. But for reals, Snooptastic is awesome!**

**daphrose: I'm A Weapon. Best AU fic on here. And KickandBelli is hating, so yay Team let's go there! **

**Anyone seeing a pattern of KickandBelli? And if she comes here, READ THIS KICKANDBELLI! Stop being a little bitch, make an account, and send me a PM so I can kick your ass. And name 3 reasons why they're bad stories, bitch. **

Chase was waiting. Waiting for his life to change irrevocably. Waiting for ignorance to come to his siblings. Waiting for him to be alone once again. _But throughout our lives, are we not always alone? No matter how long or how well we have known our friends and family, do we really know them? Every major thought and dream they've had? Their true character?_ Chase paced anxiously. Donald was busy erasing Chase from every bit of their lives. The only thing Chase would have to do was make his siblings forget. _Am I a major part of their lives? Will they feel as if something is missing? We are nothing more than the sum of our memories, and I will strip them of practically their whole lives. Is it fair to them? Is it fair to me? It is fair to them. They do not need the responsibility of the world. I can bear that burden for them._ He listened to the seconds tick by as he awaited his siblings return from school.

_I wonder if, since they will soon think their bionics are just experiments, will they use them freely? How will they change? How will they live? What will become of them?_ Chase would only ever know through Donald's emails and phone calls, but that wouldn't be the same as being there, witnessing their growth. _They will live their own lives, in service to whatever and whomever they wish, but mine...I am tethered to the world, a world that might not deserve saving. _

_Fairness. Is it fair for all the good people to suffer, while the worse people live happy lives? When is life ever fair?_ Chase didn't know the answer to that. But he did know that the time with his family hadn't been enough. He would always want more time with them. Time he would never get now.

**...**

_But what I want doesn't matter. It is what is best for us all that matters. There is not a doubt in my mind that this is the only path for us to take where some of us wind up happy. _Chase already knew how his life would be lived, secretive, alone, and content. Happy even. _But fulfilled? Maybe._ The only place he could ever imagine being fulfilled was at his families' side.

He heard their footsteps scrape against the cement driveway, and knew there was no turning back. The only people who would know their full, true lives, was no one. Neither he or Donald had every one of his siblings' memories and thoughts. They could lose so much they were never aware of. Chase pivoted to face the door.

In came Adam, Bree, and Leo. Chase waved his hand, and instantly Leo and Adam dropped to the ground, unconscious. Bree's eyes widened. "Chase..." He presses two fingers to her forehead, and began erasing every trace of him in her life. Every mission she'd been on. She had once been Bree, middle child, saver of the world, and school girl. Now she was just a school girl. When all of him and their missions had been erased, Chase eased her to the couch. Her mind was now filled of happy memories of Donald teaching them to train their 'experimental bionics' for no purpose other than to see if it would work. Bree no longer remembered the stress or terror at the hands of Marcus or Lagos. She underwent ordinarily lifelong changes in about two minutes. It took Chase three minutes on Adam, and one minute on Leo. It took him six minutes to erase himself from their memories, his closest friends. Tasha had taken a minute, but she wasn't a close friend. She was now stepmother to two children and mother to one.

Chase saw Davenport walk through the kitchen, meaning that the lab had only two capsules now, no sign of a third. Chase gave Donald a forced grin, though no one could see through its manufactured quality. "They could stare at me for five hours and never recognize me." Chase informed quietly. Donald nodded.

"Well, the truck is outside to take you to Facility Z. Douglas is there, and I'm expecting you to excel in training, and to avoid letting the world be blown up or whatever it's in danger from."

"I'll do my best," Chase stated solemnly. Donald's heart swelled with pride and sadness. "Dad, I better go. Thanks, for everything." Chase embraced his adoptive father for the last time for a while, then disappeared through the entrance, to whatever future lay ahead, leaving his family to their fate. Whatever it may be.

**Author's Note: And this is how the story ends, though if you dislike the ending, I could be talked into writing a sequel. And haha Chase wiped their memories, and will now do all missions solo, added by the Davenport brothers' inventions. Haha and Adam and Bree and Leo and Tasha have no memory of the world needing saving, or Chase.**


	13. Sequel News

**Author's Note: Sequel is up, people. The Way Life Is. Got some catchin' up to do, and please review every chapter! Thanks!**


End file.
